


Day 87 - As innocent as a lamb

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [87]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Insecure!Sherlock, M/M, Slash, dead animals (sorry), make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Sherlock might or might not have read something about make-up sex.</b> </p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 87 - As innocent as a lamb

“There is a dead sheep on the sofa.”

“Perfectly sound analysis, John.”

“There is a dead sheep ON THE SOFA.”

“The outcome doesn’t change, even if you start yelling.”

“WHY is there a dead sheep on the sofa? And don’t you dare start your defense with ‘It’s for an experiment.’ I will hurt you if you do.”

“It’s for...”

“The same goes for ‘It’s for a case’. Jesus, Sherlock have you lost your mind? It _smells_.”

“You’re a doctor, aren’t you used to that?”

“I... This is _my home_ , Sherlock. Just get rid of it, will you?” 

Sherlock looked somewhat disappointed at John becoming calm again. John suddenly remembered the exploded mobile in the microwave, Sherlock breaking his favourite mug, his disappeared jumper.

“Wait. What are you doing? Are you trying to get us to fight?”

The only answer he got was a somewhat guilty glance at the floor.

“You are. Why?”

“I... might have read something about make-up sex.”

“You want us to fight just to get to the make-up sex?”

“Not good?”

“No, it’s just... It doesn’t work that way. Make-up sex is special, because it follows a fight, a time of not talking to each other, of uncertainty. You can’t fake it.”

“You can have special sex without a fight though.” He adds grinning suggestively after a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'sheep/ farm'.


End file.
